The Untitled Hummelcest Fic
by ninjacolfer
Summary: Hummelcest smut. That means Kurt/Burt. Don't like, don't read.


**_It may be sloppy because this was written with an RP. I do not own Glee, Fox does. Please don't post any hateful comments, I warned it was incest._**

* * *

Kurt laid on the cold tile in utter pain. He had just fallen out of the tub and he was pretty sure his ankle wasn't supposed to be that color of red and blue. Groaning, he twisted around and grabbing a hold of the shower curtain, tried to stand up. But the resulting effect hurt worst than when he fell in the first place. He yelped and landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Dad! Help! Ow. DAD!"

Burt was the the kitchen table sipping the bitter tea Kurt had suggested to replace coffee. He heard Kurt's cries, dropped the cup without a care and bolted down the basement stairs almost falling halfway down. "KURT! Where are you?"

Kurt heard a crash from upstairs and almost smacked his palm to his face. "Someone's gonna clean that up later.." he muttered in pain. Then, he heard his dad barging down the stairs. "I'm in the bathroom!" he yelled. His dad attempted to open the door, but then he sighed, almost sobbing from the pain. He forgot that he had locked it in case Finn had come home early from practice and walked in on accident.

"Kurt can you reach the door or should I grab my hammer and break off the doorknob?" Burt was shaking with fear. Kurt was his only son and one of the few things left of his previous wife, he was precious to him. But sometimes, the preciousness would be forgotten and Burt looked at Kurt differently. Especially after Kurt had gone through a recent growth spurt and lost some of his baby fat. But nonetheless, Kurt was in pain and needed Burt's help, and he needed to get to Kurt immediately.

Kurt dragged himself to the door and twisted the lock, opening it for his father. Burt burst through the door and got to his knees, automatically wrapping his arms around his son. "Daddy, it hurts." he cried. "I know, baby."

Burt scooped Kurt into his arms, and standing up, nudged the door all the way open with his elbow. He took long strides toward the bed and gently laid Kurt onto the soft padding. Kurt winced when his foot touched the mattress, looking down at his ankle and then noticing how naked and vulnerable he was, he blushed deep. It wasn't like his dad hadn't seen Kurt naked before. He had changed his diapers, for Christ Sake. But, this. This was different. And when his dad took a closer look at his ankle, he noticed a familiar feeling down in his region and he gulped with wide eyes. "Daddy, I think it's broken." he whimpered. Burt looked up and shook his head. "No no. It's just a sprain." Then he noticed Kurt's cock and he immediately looked away.

Burt found it hard to ignore the sight in front of him. He couldn't help but look at Kurt. He was amazed that he could make such a beautiful being. Kurt's skin was his best quality, it was soft and the paleness made him look angelic. Of course when he blushed he couldn't hide it, and that was another becautiful quality. Burt thought of all of this when he glanced at Kurt for a split second. And then his eyes moved down to Kurt's cock. He'd seen it many years ago, but this was different and he had to look away. He didn't want to stare and cause kurt further embarassment. Kurt needed assistance for his ankle and he had to concentrate on that instead. "Uh Kurt, give me a minute. I'll be right back, just going to get some ice for this. Do you want anything to cover up?" Burt stood up, and fixed the cap on his head awkwardly.

Kurt looked up at his dad and nodded. "Can you get me a towel?" Burt disappeared a moment, but came back and handed his son a blue towel. He muttered his thanks and watched as his dad made his way up the stairs, looking quite frazzled. Then he looked down and cursed under his breath. He had the most visual hard on and his dad had seen. His cheeks were flushed red and his hands itched to grasp his cock. He placed the towel on his lap and groaned when in embarrassment. It wasn't going away anytime soon. This is what his dad had been doing to him recently and he felt sick. It was wrong, but so good.

Burt went up the stairs as fast as he could without looking like he wanted to run away. He didn't. He wanted to touch Kurt so badly, but he had to keep it contained so that he didn't want to scare him. When he got to kitchen he stopped in his tracks and forgot for a second what he came back up for. He was so lost in his thoughts he forgot what needed to be done. As much as he tried to bring back the gruesome image of Kurt's ankle to keep his mind off of Kurt's cock, but it was not going away. He gasped unsteadily. How could it come to this. After all these years and nothing happening like this. 'Why now?' he thought. With shaky hands, he grabbed a dish towel, went to the fridge and grabbed some ice. He tied it back in the towel. When he got back to the door that lead to the basement, he stopped, and took a big breath before he went down. 'Don't do something stupid Burt,' he thought to himself as he stepped down the stairs slowly. He calmed himself as he walked, but when he turned the corner and looked up and saw the blushing Kurt looking at him with want, and his emotions came back. He stood there in shock and gasped at this sight. He didn't know what to do. And so he waited. He waited for a response from Kurt to go further or stop. He spoke this with his eyes.

When his dad made his way back the stairs, Kurt looked at him with pleading eyes. He needed friction and he bucked his hips, gasping and hoping his father wouldn't think wrong of him for needing his touch. Needing his dad's body on top of his own. Burt looked like he was very tempted, as he stared Kurt down. "What do you want, buddy?" he talked low. "Daddy.." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "I want you." Burt licked his lips and stumbled over to the bed. He pressed his knee to the bed and began to crawl over. Kurt couldn't help but whine as his dad took a hold of his face.

Looking at Kurt at such a way under his touch lit a fire inside of him. Kurt wanted him now, like he wanted him. Kurt gasped at his touch and he moved his face in his hands until his hand touched his neck. And so with this, Burt began to move his hands down Kurt's body. He did it lightly so as to tease Kurt - to make him want more. As much as Burt hated himself for this, he wanted Kurt to beg for more. He feathered his hand down Kurt's chest, giving him goosebumps. Before he could do more, Kurt grabbed his hand, and slowly pulled it down. Burt looked Kurt in the eyes, his expression asking if that is what he wanted. "Yes…" Kurt breathed out.

Kurt's hand gripped his dad's as he pushed his hands further down his stomach, which currently had butterflies in it. He gasped when his dad's, rough and calloused fingers took a hold on his hard dick. His mouth was open and he needed more. "Daddy..." Burt looked at him, taking in every little noise his baby boy made. Kurt forgot all about his swollen ankle as his father, slide his fist up and down his length. His hips shook and his heart was fluttering. Then his father dipped his finger to feel his hole and he gasped out. "Be gentle." he whispered, shakily.

"Of course…" Kurt was already dripping from his hand on his dick, so he brought his hand back to it, put some it on hsi finger, and put it back to Kurt's hole. He circled it and make it slick. Kurt was gasping at this action and was moving his hips more are more as Burt moved his finger faster. Burt couldn't hold back anymore and lightly kissed Kurt's shoulder, and moved his mouth to his neck. Kurt was sputtering at both of the things Burt was doing. "Puh-p-put it i-in." Doing as he said, he slowly dipped his finger in, savoring the warmth inside him. Kurt gasped loudly at this and bucked his hips again. Burt bit down lightly on his neck, he wanted Kurt to remember this moment. He moved his finger slowly, as to not hurt him. Kurt's breathing was broken and he was shaking, he looked like a wanted more. Much more.

Burt inched his finger even more inside Kurt's tight channel and bit his lip as Kurt let out a loud sob. He immediately stilled his finger and looked up at Kurt, worried. "Does it hurt, baby?" he said, rubbing soft circles into Kurt hip with his free hand. Kurt shook his head, frantic. "No no no." he cried out. "Curl your finger.." Burt did as he was told and almost lost his breath when he heard Kurt gasp out with want and need. "Oh." Burt mumbled. Because, wow. He hadn't been this aroused since his wife passed away. Even Carole couldn't make him feel this way.

Seeing the look on Kurt's face, he took his cue and quickened his face. But not too fast. After a while, Kurt was shaking from being aroused and arched his back more. Kurt didn't know where to concentrate - his hands were grasping what ever he could and his legs were moving about. He had never known this kind of pleasure before. Burt looking at the sight moving around at the action of his finger, he decided to add another as Kurt was stretched out enough from the one. Also, he knew that adding a second would further drive him over the edge. He added it in unexpectedly and Kurt arched his back even more a gasped. "D-d-daddy..." Burt almost came when he heard this. He quickened his pace even more, then added another finger. He wanted Kurt to fit him, he didn't want to hurt is baby boy and add more pain with his ankle.

Kurt wanted more and he wanted it now. "Dad...just.." he whimpered. "Put it in me." And Burt looked at him dead in the eyes. "No, baby. I don't want to hurt you." And Kurt reached for Burt's face, pulling him onto his son. Their lips met softly and Kurt sighed in contempt. His first real kiss. Burt pumped his fingers into Kurt, making his baby boy whine into it. His dad's stubble was rough against his soft skin, but he didn't mind. His hips bucked up against his father's and he could feel Burt through his jeans, hard and straining. And, wow, Kurt had that affect on him?

Burt was straining so hard he couldn't stand it. He wanted to take Kurt so badly. "Kurt...just a little more baby. Then you'll be all mine." Kurt shut his eyes and nodded his head. He didn't want to say anything or he might actually scream. Burt saw this and nuzzled his mouth over Kurt's adam's apple. He kissed it lightly as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Kurt. "Kurt...I want to hear you..." They had forgotten that Carole was visiting her sister's for the weekend, and Finn was at Rachel's house. Kurt remembered this and half shouted: "Aah!" It was at this point that Burt sat up on his knees and began to unbuckle his pants. This was a feat to do with one hand and fucking Kurt with one hand. Moving up a little, Kurt reached his arms over and begin to undo Burt's pants. His hands were shaky, and while he was doing this, Burt chose to curl his fingers. This caused Kurt to slam back down on the bed. "Daddy! Now, j-just now!"

Burt pushed his pants down, hurriedly and literally ripped his boxers off. When Kurt strained his neck down to take a look at his dad length, all he saw was a flash of flesh and then Burt was inside of him and all Kurt could do was let out broken moans. He focused on Kurt's face as he slowly pumped in and out, finding it hard to be gentle when Kurt looked so gorgeous like this. Face flushed, lips almost bleeding from biting them, and silky smooth skin that could make any girl jealous. "Daddy, please! Harder.." Kurt gasped out. Burt shook his head. "You'll regret it later." he watched as Kurt's eyes fluttered closed. "You'll be so sore." and Kurt just growled. "H-harder!" Burt swore under his breath and slid out, only to slam back in, hard. Kurt screamed out in pleasure, grasping his daddy's shirt in his fists. He felt so full and...complete.

Burt was definately on the edge now. Kurt was writhed underneath him with immense pleasure, and the sounds of their skin together and Kurt's screams and moans were the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. Kurt was so warm in inside and kept on squeezing around Burt making him about to come too. He put his chest against Kurt's, and he reacted immdiately. He grabbed Burt's shoulders and dug in his nails. He picked up his leg that wasn't sprained and pressed down on Burt's waist. Burt held his head between Kurt's left shoulder blade and neck began kissing sloppily as he began to thrust harder and harder. He could hear Kurt's breathing pick up and be affected by each thrust. It was so hard that Kurt's breathing sounded like hiccups. "Dad..." Burt didn't hear it at first as he was so caught up in Kurt's warmth. "What?" "I..want it...even harder." He gasped between each. Burt didn't know what else to do, he wanted it just as badly as Kurt did. And so, he pushed himself up on his arms and begin to pound harder into Kurt. He swore he could hear the bed squeak. "Da-daddy!"

Burt almost came at that, groaning as he slammed harder and harder into his son. Kurt didn't hold back as he whimpered, whined, and moaned, bucking his hips up to meet every one of his father's thrusts. Then, something made Burt come to a halt and Kurt opened his eyes, suddenly aware. "Daddy, keep going.." He slid out of his son and turned their bodies over with a force that surprised them both. He sat his son down on his dick and groaned as he slowly disappeared into Kurt's hole. Kurt's head was thrown back and his back was arching as he was filled again by his daddy's cock. They began to rock, gently. And then Burt's large hands were on Kurt's hips and he was literally picking him up and letting him fall onto his length. "Fuuckk..." Kurt moaned, and Burt made a mental note to punish him for using such a word.

Burt was even deeper within Kurt at this angle, and after every fall Kurt begin to grind onto Burt's cock. "Ungh.." Kurt was again at a loss to do with his body, his hands were moving around and then landed at Burt's thighs and began to bounce on Burt, making the occaisionaly flapping sound. Burt saw Kurt dripping from his cock and immediately grabbed it hard. "Aah!" Kurt screamed and looked back at Burt. He began to pump Kurt roughly and Kurt stopped moving. "Did I tell you to stop?" Kurt moved his hands to Burt's chest, grabbed his shirt hard, and rode him even harder. Burt couldn't keep on jerking Kurt, he was about to come, and so he grabbed Kurt's hips, steadied his legs, and thrust upwards to Kurt. "I..I..I'm.." Kurt couldn't finish. The bed was definately squeaking at this point, and it felt like at any point the bed frame wouldn't handle how rough they were. Kurt was blubbering and whineing, he couldn't hold on any longer. His face was deep red and his chest was covered in sweat.

Each sharp stab at his prostate made Kurt grunt and moan and he was shaking as he hopped up and down on Burt's cock, desperately trying to make his daddy come. Burt growled as Kurt's tight hole swallowed him in again and again. He wouldn't last long at this rate. Kurt was sobbing in pleasure, not knowing sex could feel this good. He knew tomorrow, he'd be limping. Not only because of his ankle, but because his ass would be worn out. But, at this moment, he really didn't care. His father thrust into him harder and faster as Kurt bounced up and down, whimpering. He could feel a warm feeling in his belly as he ground down on his father, one last time. Screaming, "Daddy!", Kurt came so hard that his vision went black and he slumped down onto Burt. He blinked a couple of times and laid his head on Burt's chest, breathing heavily. But, Burt was still hard inside him. He hadn't even came yet.

Kurt still felt Burt's hardness within him when he moved on his chest, and he clenched around him. "Ungh...Kurt..." Then Kurt had this naughty look on his face. He reached beneath him and pulled Burt out, and moved until he was lying beside him. Kurt spat into his hand and grabbed him. Burt was speechless at the sight infront of him. His baby boy was doing something dirty, and he was about to come just from Kurt's soft touch. Kurt began to pump his hand slowly at first, then he looked up at Burt. Burt closed his eyes and let the pleasure take hold again. Wanting to make it better for his daddy, Kurt got up again, making sure to be careful with his ankle, and went between his father's legs. There he went, faster and faster. Looking back up at Burt as he gripped the bedsheets, Kurt knew something that might make him come. He suddenly gripped the bottom of Burt's shaft and and put his mouth. He pushed all of the sliva into the front of his mouth to get it slicker than it already was.

Burt hissed as he felt Kurt's warm mouth sinking down on his shaft. Kurt wasn't very sure he knew how to do this, exactly. But, hey, he'd watched enough gay porn to get the gist. So, he sucked his daddy in and out, making sure to play with the head a bit. He even reached up to fondle Burt's balls and suck him in until he reached his throat. Choking a bit, he swallowed and that's when Burt came, gripping the bed sheets and grunting as thick ropes of come splattered onto Kurt's face. When he looked at his baby boy, he chuckled. Kurt had his daddy's come dripping in his hair and all over his face. "This is so going to ruin my face care regime." he said seriously. And then they both were cracking up, laying next to each other. That is, until Kurt hissed in pain. "Ow, Daddy. I forgot." he whimpered. The ice pack had already melted and Burt leaned over to hold Kurt' foot in his hands. "I'm sorry, baby."

Burt kissed his Kurt's thigh, and looked back at him an smiled. "I'll get you more ice. Be right back." Before he could get up to get his pants, Kurt grabbed his shirt roughly and pulled him back on top of him for a passionate kiss. Kurt had always wanted to do this. Now that he knew that his Daddy felt the same, he felt safe doing this. They pulled apart. Burt looked at Kurt's face, that was still covered in his come and fixed Kurt's hair a bit and wiped some of it off. They looked into each other's eyes, and Kurt sighed before he said: "Don't take too long." With that Burt took off up the stairs, his pants on but unbuttoned. He forgot the towel back in Kurt's room, so he went back down to get it to save time on laundry. When he saw Kurt again, he was lying on his stomach, with his curvacous butt the first thing to see. Kurt turned his face and smiled, knowing that this would get Burt worked up again. But while he was admiring his body, he noticed a bruise that looked similar to the one on this ankle. This got Burt worked up now, but for completely different reasons. He loved his baby boy, and now that they just had sex, this brought his anger and worry to a whole new level. "Kurt, what is that on you shoulder?" Then Kurt's emotion of his face went cold, and he was silent.

He sat up on the bed and looked down, trying to hide behind his bangs. "It's nothing..I just fell down.." Burt wasn't stupid. He walked over and sat on the bed next to his son. He touched Kurt's cheek and sighed when the boy looked up, innocent. "Tell me what happened." he demanded, softly. Kurt made a noise, sounding like he was close to tears. "I told you; nothing." Burt grabbed Kurt and swung him over and onto his lap, still naked. He hugged him to his chest and gently touched his son's bruised skin. Kurt hissed lightly. "Tell me what happened, baby boy." And then Kurt was crying, his tears falling onto Burt's shirt. "This boy-his name is Karofsky-he's been slamming me into lockers." Burt pushed Kurt back a bit and looked into his son's eyes. Kurt continued, "One day, he caught me off guard and he...punched me." Burt's eyes widened and he was furious.

Burt was at a loss on what to do even though the rage within him wanted to burst out and look for blood. But he also knew that doing something drastic could result in heart problems again, and not only that but also make Kurt worry even more. Another thing had also come into his mind. If he were to react irrationally, that would be putting his family life in jeopardy. Not only did people dislike them because they accepted Kurt's sexuality, but if he'd done something stupid to a McKinley football player, they'd be on the "shun or lynch" list. But wanted best for his only son turned lover, and so he calmed down and asked Kurt: "What do you want to be done about it, baby?" He lifted his head more and kissed Kurt's forehead, feeling the cold tears on his stubble. He hated seeing his boy cry, and that was added onto the list of things that angered him about this Karofsky kid. For now while he awaited Kurt's response, he rubbed circles in Kurt's back and thigh.

Kurt thought about it for a moment and wiped his eyes. He didn't know what he wanted to happen. If he turned Karofsky into the principal, Azimo and all the rest of the team would come after him for snitching. And he most certainly did not want that. He laid his head on his father's shoulder and sighed as Burt rubbed circles into his soft skin. "Do nothing about it.." Kurt mumbled. Papa Hummel lifted his baby's cheek up to meet his eyes. Before Burt could say anything, Kurt interjected. "If I tell on him, he'll get his friends after me. I don't want that, daddy.." Burt nodded, but still had a bad feeling. "Honey, if we don't do something about it, he'll hurt you again.." Tears slipped down his pale features once again. "Either way," Kurt cried. "He'll get me. I'm so scared..." Kurt wrapped his arms around his father's neck and sobbed. "I can't do anything about!" Burt had never seen his baby boy cry this hard before. Well, when he was younger, he'd cry if he didn't get his way. But, this. This heart wrenchingly different and it angered him even more.

Burt had no response to this. He wanted to do something so badly, but again, Kurt's life would be in danger regardless if something is done or not. He wanted to cry on Kurt's behalf. He'd been through so much in his small amount time on earth. If he lost him now, he'd be at a loss. He'd lose the only thing that reminded him of his late wife, and he'd lose the beautiful creature that he had created. A solution he came up with was to either homeschool Kurt or have him transfer to a new school. Problem one: All Burt had was his shop, and that would mean time away from there and loss of money. Also, for all he knew that his grades were for shit, and he was pretty sure the curriculum had changed in the last 20 or 30 years since he went to school. Problem two: Kurt would have to get used to new surroundings, and it would also be pushing away the problem instead of solving it or fighting it. Kurt could go to a private school, but after that amazing sex and undying love for his son, it would be hard seeing him only on the holidays or special occasions. But, it had to be their decision, Kurt needs to have some imput on it. And so he told Kurt what he had in mind. "Uh, Kurt. I have two things we could do." Kurt looked at Burt in the eyes, and Burt noticed how red and puffy his eyes were. He wiped away a tear and kissed his cheek before he continued. "You could transfer to a new school, or I could homeschool you. What do you think baby boy?" When he finished, he lowered his head, and kissed Kurt's shoulder. Then a thought came in - what if Kurt dropped out? He immediately pushed it from his mind. He wanted Kurt to get away from this cow town, and getting an education was the only way out.

Kurt laid his head on his father's shoulder and sighed. Why did things always have to be so hard for the Hummels? His mom had passed away, his father had a recent heart attack, and to top it all off; Karofsky was going to try and kill him. Why couldn't his life be normal? He deserves the world. And yet, things always happen. "Daddy, I could go to online school..." Kurt muttered. And then Burt looked up and grinned. "Why didn't I think of that? That's perfect!" And Kurt smiled, kissing his father. Maybe this could work out for the better. Maybe life could be ok.

After Kurt had said that, Burt immediately felt the sense of relief go over him. This meant that he would no longer see bruises like that on Kurt's perfect body ever again. But this also meant, that whenever he had a day off from work Kurt would be all his. This really would work out for the better. Burt imagined this happening, Kurt standing over a hot stove making Burt lunch wearing one of his work shirts, smiling and blushing as the sun poured in from the kitchen windows. It was beautiful beyond words, and he felt it being cemented when Kurt kissed him. There was passion and love in that kiss, and he never felt a kiss like that in so many years. It made him happy that Kurt reciprocated it. He moved his hand through Kurt's perfect hair and held their lips tighter together making the kiss hotter again. He felt Kurt's thigh warm up underneath his slow strokes. Kurt was slowly getting hornier for a round two but Burt was already tired though, maybe this time they could just feel each other this time and get to know each other's bodies more. And so, he picked up Kurt's body and laid him back on the bed and he went a laid beside him, wrapping his hands around Kurt's waist and hips as Kurt sighed in happiness against his lips.


End file.
